


Shut Up and Dance

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, LOUD music, M/M, Marilyn Manson - Freeform, Panic Attack, Partying, Public crying, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, dressing up, getting out of the house, reassurance, supportive boyfriend, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Shut Up and Dance

Going alone to a party was all fun and games when you were single, but now that the member of royalty had fallen for the formerly portrayed villain there did not seem to be much point in going to those events anymore. His partner was a classic introvert who wanted nothing to do with social interaction, yet being invited to such an outing was the perfect opportunity to try and help the younger one get out of a constricting comfort zone even if it conflicted with a weekly date night.

“Romano,” the anxious one called out in a playful manner knowing how he had not wanted the nickname to stick around, “If we’re still going to order take out we better hurry, our usual place closes in half an hour!”

“I was thinking that we could go out instead.”

“To a bar? We have alcohol here.”

“I was thinking about goin’ somewhere a little more personal.”

Eyebrow arching in confusion it did not take Virgil long to connect the dots at what his partner was referring to; it was easy to forget that the fanciful one used to frequent nightclubs before settling down with a homebody, but the thought of being in a room surrounded by complete strangers did not seem ideal when compared to staying in their cozy apartment eating greasy lo mien and orange chicken while watching a romantic comedy followed by a slasher film so that they were both satisfied, “I-I don’t know…” 

“C’mon babe, it’ll be a fun time!”

“Last time we did something like that I…” he trailed off, blushing brightly despite how pale his complexion was at the thought. Progress had been made in individual therapy to help get a hold on anxiety since he had nearly passed out in public a month ago despite there barely being any other people around, so an amount of embarrassment still held him captive, “What if I make a fool of myself again?”

“You won’t, trust me.”

“You know I do.”

Pressing a soft peck into the side of a pouting face until a soft snort of laughter came out, Roman went to their shared bedroom to change into an appropriate outfit that would still capture everyone’s eye even though there was only one person that he ever wanted to impress. Dressing in a cream colored cardigan with white trim, khaki pants and light brown dress shoes while humming softly to himself to pass the time as he moved toward a floor length mirror to adjust a few wayward strands of hair back into place. Chest puffed out proudly at the final results he returned with a slight bounce in his step upon returning to the man of his dreams who awkwardly stood near the entryway in the same black and purple sweater he had worn nonstop since receiving it for Christmas. 

“Are we ready to go?” he asked with a somewhat sulky shrug that made it seem like he was dismissing his boyfriend’s good mood, downturned lips lifting skyward after a short, soft kiss was shared between the two, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Heck yeah, let’s go!”

Trying to match the other’s upbeat attitude usually left to their paternal friend, Virgil clung closely to the other’s linked arm as dusk started to settle behind them; he was accustomed to staying up until late hours of the next morning, but being outside the house after hours left him with a sense of wrongness even though they were not breaking any rules by straying from Thomas. 

As the couple got closer to the house where this event would be occurring it was clear that dread had grown from a small nuisance to a giant thorn in the younger one’s side as if regretting the decision, yet he would not tell his prince the truth even as panic panged in the pit of his stomach, “Ro, you’ll be with me the whole night right?”

“When I’m not mingling with the other guests.”

“I don’t know _any_ of these people though.”

“Sweetheart, would I let anything bad happen to you?” 

“I guess not… I just feel better when you’re around.”

“We’ll be in the same room, so if need be I’ll come to your rescue. Deal?”

Reluctantly nodding once, Virgil braced for the inner atmosphere even though it did not take long to adjust since dim lighting and loud music were two of his favorite things. Combing a hand through the fringe that hung like heavy curtains in front of his face he gently nudged the hood of his jacket off to slowly allow for some freedom to be himself as he bopped along to a darker version of Tainted Love covered by Marilyn Manson, distracted easily enough for his boyfriend to slip away unnoticed.

“Verge, it’s nice to see you out and about!” a cheery voice piped up a bit too close for comfort, which startled the man in question until he identified the newcomer, “I’m guessing Roman pushed you out of the nest?”

“I’m sure the same happened with Logan.” 

“We wanted to be here in case you were convinced to come, you need all the support.” 

“I don’t know what to say, Pat…”

“Obviously you do or you wouldn’t have answered me.”

Rolling periwinkle eyes playfully at the back and forth banter between his best friend the anxious persona started to feel strangely at home despite not knowing the owner. In the meantime, he gravitated toward the fourth member of their usual group who happened to be stationed near a table filled with finger foods, placing a palm on his shoulder in greeting since there would be no hope in being heard over the heavy beat especially when the other’s attention was focused on something else.

“Logan, good to see you.” 

“Huh?” he asked, cupping his ear with a hand when he realized what had been said only a few seconds later, “It’s nice to see you here, Virgil, I was convinced that you wouldn’t show.”

“Guess we have our boyfriends to thank for that.”

“Indeed. Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“Surprisingly,” he remarked while reaching around the logical one to pinch a toothpick speared through a block of sharp cheddar. Eating had always been a staple in mannerisms to help calm him further should the signs of a panic attack start to show, yet he could not resist bite sized cheese no matter the situation, “What’s with the volume going so low?”

“I’m sure the host is about to announce themselves.” 

Waiting in anticipation to see the person responsible for bringing everyone together for the evening it took a while as a billowing black cape tapered around the body in motion, yet the personification of anxiety knew without seeing the scaled face who it happened to be. Backing into a corner as a single yellow iris locked on and followed his every move, Virgil’s heart kicked into overdrive from being startled by the appearance of a longtime foe; he would never be rid of the evil entity that had painted him in the same vile shade of misunderstanding, a reputation that still preceded him to this day. 

“Verge?” Logan asked in concern, trying to catch his attention even though the younger one was too busy hyperventilating to focus, “Shi… Babe, where’s Roman?”

“With you-know-who…” the father figure mused gently, his face apologetic as their friend winced at hearing the referenced person, “I’ll go get him, you’re needed here.”

Seizing in the space that seemed to be growing even closer to his thin frame Virgil could not concentrate even while he was encouraged to take deep breaths to steady hiccupping air, eye shadow staining a few stray tears as shadowy trails were left behind along paler than average cheeks. Dissociating from the scene into a hazy state, his back slid down the plaster wall until his knees stabbed into an unprotected throat as they were hugged closer for comfort when another presence could be felt growing near.

“Please, leave me alone…” 

“Babe, it’s me,” his prince stated in a quiet voice, kneeling a few inches away to give enough room so the panicking would not increase again, “What’s the matter? He’s a very kind fellow.”

“No, he’s not, he nearly ruined my life!”

“How so?”

“He convinced you to hate me… Now that he’s back you’ll go right back to doing it.”

“Is that what you’re afraid of?”

About to agree in a shaky voice, he was cut off by a loud sob that broke his voice into shards of glass that would have stabbed the nearby addition should he not have been stationed a few feet away. Deceit had been the one to convince Virgil to assume an attitude of constant bitterness when approaching any problem, the one whom he had too quickly called a friend when the shady son of darkness did not have his best interest at heart, his being an outcast a direct result of listening to the less than helpful advice. Shaking violently he did not realize that a broadened chest caused a dead end to the abruptly trembling that continued on, clinging onto whomever the receiver at the other end happened to be. 

“Your knight in shining armor is here, babe.” 

“Ro…” he whimpered, wiping his tear stained face onto the beige sweater without thinking about how the piece of clothing would be ruined until it could be cleaned, “S-Sorry, I overreacted.” 

“Not at all, your feelings are valid.”

“Why’d you let me come here?”

“I didn’t know you two had a history, or I’d have let you stay at home.” the royal one remarked as he wrapped both arms firmly around the thinner middle, “Should we leave?”

“I don’t want to ruin your experience any more than I already have.” 

“You didn’t do anything of the sort,” Roman stated simply, stroking small circles into the base of a bent neck as a quieter beat started to fill the room as the introduction and applause came to an end, “Before we go can I have this one dance?” 

Sniffling sharply the rightfully upset man looked up for the first time in fifteen minutes to be met with similarly shaded eyes that did not hold an ounce of judgment for how the outburst was handled. Taking the offered hand and twining his fingers with the prince, he was hoisted into an unwavering hold that did not loosen as the two started to sway in an awkward motion that did not become fluid for a while until footing was found between them both when the upbeat chorus of a song accompanied the two lost in each other’s company that continued even after the final chord faded from the background as the anxious one was caught midway in the air, his partner leaning down to connect their lips for a long moment until two pairs of lungs begged for air. 

“Told you I’d come to the rescue.”

“I had no doubt, you’re the prince of my dreams after all.”


End file.
